


Sunset

by Oswald_Nygmobblepot



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 15:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8629024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oswald_Nygmobblepot/pseuds/Oswald_Nygmobblepot
Summary: Anonymous Tumblr Prompt - Edward and Oswald, as a, couple, watching the setting sun while holding hands, only for both of the to crack up into awkward laughing and blushing when they realize much of a cliché the situation is.





	

Oswald honestly couldn’t believe it. He walked along the gravel path in the park, his finger playing with his black tungsten ring on his finger, the fingers of his other hand threaded through his husband’s hand next to him. After everything they’ve been through, he honestly couldn’t believe they were still together. The years had changed them much, and neither of them could deny it. Both had aged, wrinkles lining their eyes, frown lines a bit deeper than they had once been, though many smiles had been shared between the two. Oswald had gained a significant amount of weight, but that had never bothered Edward at all … It had been a form of embarrassment to Oswald, and he’d spent some time trying to lose it, but whenever he had, Edward would tug him into bed, rub his belly, kiss him and tell him how perfect he was. 

It was all like a dream … Oswald looked up at Edward as they sat down on a bench, Oswald’s leg aching more and more with each passing year. “I can’t believe it.” Oswald said looking out over the lake. 

“What?” Edward asked him, and Oswald smiled slightly. 

“How grey you’re getting.” He said jokingly, as he ran his hand over the sides of Edward’s hair. Edward shook his head and playfully elbowed Oswald. “Seriously though …” Oswald said, even though he knew Edward would know what he was going to say. He said it every year. “I can’t believe you’re still with me.” He said, his hand squeezing his. 

“And I always will be.” Edward said, his other hand coming to rest on top of Oswald’s. “I’ll always be here.” He said lifting his hand to his lips and kissing his knuckles. 

“After all these years … You always stuck by me.” Oswald said with a smile. “I love you.” He said and those words always brought a smile to Edward’s face, no matter how mad, or sad, or upset he was … He would always smile. Even if he was mid rant about the neanderthal Batman.

“I love you too.” Edward said looking at him before they booth took a synchronized deep breath. The sun was setting over the lake and Oswald couldn’t help but chuckle. 

Edward looked over at him, confused as to what was so funny, for a moment before he started chuckling as well. After all … This was such a cliché. Such a romantic scene, in the park, watching the sunset. Who would have thought they would be here one day. 

“Happy fortieth anniversary.” Edward said, kissing his head. 

“Happy fortieth.” Oswald said back, the smile still tugging at his lips.

 

((A/N - Okay so Oswald’s in his early 30’s in Season 2, so we’ll say they got married while Oswald was mid 30’s … That would make him mid 70’s. Edward probably late 60’s. I doubt this is what was actually requested but … I hope you liked either way)) 


End file.
